Fall to Finally See
by LestrangelyGaby
Summary: Eric and Calleigh just closed a case one night, they decided to hang out...Calleigh blushes or feels like teenager when ERic does some 'moves' to her....is there romance brewing between the two of them ?


**A/N: I don't anything here. This is just for fun. This is my first fic,hope you'll loved it!**

**Fall to Finally See**

Calleigh just closed a case and was now packing her stuff to go home. She walked in the elevator and when the door was about to close, Eric yelled, "Wait up!" He ran and stopped the elevator from closing; Calleigh too was pushing the open button.

"Just on time," She said giggling.

Eric smiled, "On your way home?" he asked.

"Yep. Just closed a big case,"

"So I've heard… Hey, Cal, wanna go grab some dinner with me before you go home?"

Calleigh pretended to think for a while but she already did make her decision right after he asked her. "I'd like that,"

They both smiled sweetly at each other. They stood in silence, waiting for the elevator to open. Eric went a bit closer to Calleigh and slowly laced his fingers with hers.

'_Omigosh! He's holding my hand!' _Calleigh thought. Normally, she'd always have a bad reaction whenever some guy would touch her like that but it's Eric. He's her best friend; she feels safe with him and she loves it every time he touches her, it gives her a tingling sensation. She laced her fingers too, and Eric smiled at himself.

They walked hand in hand going out the building, and on their way to the parking lot, Eric asked, "Did you bring your car?"

"No. I didn't feel like driving so I took a cab,"

"Ok, we'll take my car,"

They walked to his car and he helped Calleigh in the front seat.

"Thanks, Eric,"

"No problem at all to the most beautiful woman in this planet,"

Calleigh grinned and thought, _'Omigosh! He thinks I'm the most beautiful woman in the planet! Aaahhh!!! What if he likes me too? God, I feel like I'm in high school,' _She laughed at herself.

Eric got in the driver's seat and Calleigh's face went to a normal smile; pretending nothing crazy is going on in her mind.

"Where do you wanna eat?" She asked.

"I leave the choice to you. Anywhere is fine for me,"

"Ok… what about in Escopazzo? I really feel like eating Italian food right now,"

"Sounds good for me,"

Eric started the engine, and on their way to the restaurant, they listened to music and talked about their day. The song "It Will Be Me" by Faith Hill started to play and Calleigh squealed in excitement.

"Omigosh! I love this song!" Calleigh sang with it and as she did, Eric listened to her.

'_Damn, this woman has the full package; the looks, body, personality, brain and voice!' _Eric continued listening to her and smiled at the lyrics since it relates to them. When the song ended, Eric clapped his hands.

"Calleigh, I never knew you could sing. You have a great voice. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I always thought my voice was suckish,"

"Are you kidding me? It's so angelic!"

"Cheesy,"

They both laughed.

"What? It's true!" Eric said. They both just laughed and they finally reached Escopazzo.

The waiter showed them their table and they ordered their food.

"Umm… Cal, I just… I'd like to thank you for everything. Thank you for looking out for me especially after I got shot. I owe you,"

"You don't have to owe me anything, Eric. You're my friend. I'd do anything for you," Calleigh reached her hand out to Eric's, and smiled.

'_Friend,'_they both thought sadly.

Their food arrived and they ate and just continued to talk. Once they were done, they asked for their check and when it arrived, they both pulled out their wallets.

"No, no, no. Eric, it's ok. It's my treat,"

"No, it's mine,"

"But Eric—, "

"Calleigh, this is just the start of me repaying you, so really, I insist,"

"Fine, but next time, it's gonna be on me," She giggled.

"We'll see,"

"Eric!"

Eric just chuckled and placed his money with the check.

"Do you wanna go for a stroll at the beach before I drop you home?" Eric asked.

"Okai!"

He laughed at her childish response.

They arrived at the beach and they both took their shoes off and rolled up their pants. They laced their fingers together and they both felt like their organs were melting inside of them when they felt each other's touch. They walked along the shore and the breeze was giving Calleigh goose bumps. She shivered and Eric felt it.

"You're cold, aren't you?" He asked.

Calleigh nodded her head yes. Eric got his jacket off and placed it on her.

"Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome,"

As they continued to walk, Eric asked, "So, umm… Calleigh… I have a question but you don't really have to answer if you don't want to,"

'_Omigod! What is he gonna ask me?'_ "Ok, go,"

"Umm… were you and… Jake… ever a couple? I mean, I always see two of you getting cozy with each other and none of you even said anything about it,"

"Why? Do I have to tell you guys everything about my personal life?" She said as she let go of Eric's hand and stopped walking.

"No, Calleigh. That's not what I meant. I'm just curious, that's all," he said defensively.

"No. Jake and I aren't together. I did have a crush on him but that was ages ago, ok?"

"OK," Eric answered sadly. They continued to walk but this time, they weren't holding hands. It was getting awkward.

"And they say women gossip more than men, huh?" Calleigh mumbled, breaking the silence.

Eric heard what she said, "So now I'm a gossiping grandma?"

Calleigh looked up and grinned, "What are you talking about?" She said while giggling.

"Oh, I think you know pretty well what I'm talking about," Eric said getting closer to her.

Calleigh laughed and moved away slowly from Eric.

"Come here, you!" Eric started chasing her and Calleigh screamed.

"Ok, Eric, I'm sorry!"

Eric finally caught her and started tickling her. Calleigh was laughing a lot that she can't even breathe anymore and her stomach was starting to hurt because of all the laughter.

"Eric… stop it! I'm… sorry!" She said between her laughs.

Eric laughed along, "Take back what you said earlier and I'll stop,"

"Ok! I… take… it back!"

Eric finally stopped and Calleigh panted; trying to get back to her normal breathing. Eric then carried Calleigh wedding style and they both were laughing again.

"Eric, put me down! I'm so heavy," She said between her giggles.

"Stop that. You're not too heavy. You're perfectly fine. So stop thinking negative about yourself. You're beautiful and sexy. Always remember that,"

Calleigh just stayed silent and smiled. Eric started splashing around the water and they were both enjoying the moment. Eric saw a big rock nearby and decided to go there. He gently placed Calleigh down. He sat next to her and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her petite figure to keep the body heat together. Butterflies were everywhere in Calleigh's stomach. She loved feeling her body next to his, and Eric did too.

"Warm enough?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," She said in almost a whisper.

They both just lay there, looking at the moon.

"The moon's beautiful," Calleigh said.

"Yeah, it is," Eric replied.

Calleigh released herself from Eric's embrace and sat up straight, and was ruffling through her purse.

"What are you looking for?" Eric asked.

"My… camera. Damn, it's in here… somewhere… aha! Here it is," Calleigh pulled out her digital camera and turned it on. "Come on, Eric. I want a picture of both of us with this beautiful setting especially with the moon beaming that way,"

Eric sat up straight like Calleigh and placed one arm around her shoulders. Calleigh placed the camera in front of them and they smiled when she pressed the 'capture' button.

"Now, I want a picture of you," Calleigh said.

"What? No,"

"Awww… Eric, come on, pleeeeaaaaase?" She said while pouting.

Knowing he can't resist her request, he finally gave in, "Fine. But I also want a picture of you,"

"Ok," She said and stuck her tongue out. "Ok, Eric, one, two, three, smile!"

Eric smiled and the flash went off.

"Perfect," Calleigh said while viewing the photo.

"Let me see," Eric said and looked at her camera. "Delete that,"

"Why?"

"I look disgusting,"

"No, you don't. You look so cute and handsome here,"

"Whatever,"

"Eric, you do. Now, isn't it time for my photo shoot?"

"Haha… funny, Cal," He got his cell phone out and went to camera mode. "Smile!"

Calleigh did the same and Eric viewed the picture. He didn't say anything when he saw the picture, he was lost in her beauty, but Calleigh thought his silence was a negative thing.

"Omigod! I look hideous, don't I?"

She looked at Eric's phone but Eric said, "No, you don't. You look absolutely gorgeous," His gaze went to her eyes and he smiled.

Calleigh blushed and looked at her watch. "Omigod! I can't believe it's already 11:30! We still have to get early to work tomorrow morning,"

He first got down from the rock then next, he helped Calleigh down.

The ride to her condo was silent. The silence would usually be a comfortable silence, but this time, it was just plain awkward. They reached her condo and Eric accompanied her to her unit.

"Well, I guess this is my stop," Calleigh said.

"Yeah," Eric said.

"Thank you, Eric, for this wonderful evening,"

"Again, no prob at all. And thank you for going with me. I had fun,"

They both smiled and Eric leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night, Cal,"

"G'night," Calleigh opened her door and went in.

Both not feeling satisfied with the kiss, Calleigh went back and opened the door to go after him, but she still saw him there looking like he was about to press the doorbell button.

"Calleigh," Eric whispered their bodies now closer to each other.

"I think I forgot something," Calleigh said.

Eric looked confused and Calleigh grinned. She wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I forgot to tell you… I love you," Calleigh said after pulling away.

"I love you too, Cal. I always have,"

He embraced her and he kissed her head. After a while, they both pulled away.

"Well, good night again," Calleigh said, giggling.

"Good night, Cal," Eric chuckled.

Calleigh went back in and as she was about to enter her room, her doorbell rang. She went to the door and saw a peep-hole. It was Eric. She opened it.

"Cal, I'm the one who forgot something," He said,

It was Calleigh's turn to look confused. Eric pointed at what she's wearing. She looked down and saw his jacket still on her.

"Oh! Right! Sorry," Calleigh said while taking it off.

They both just laughed.

"Good night for real?" Eric said.

"Good night for real," Calleigh stated.

"See you tomorrow, Cal,"

"Same with you,"

This time, Calleigh went in her unit and was completely satisfied, and the same goes for Eric.

**A/N: Read & REview!!!**


End file.
